Don't Leave Me, Niisan!
by Fhy Winchester
Summary: Minato dan Kushina berpisah. Membuat kedua putra mereka harus menanggung beban atas keputusan keduanya. Disaat Naruto dipertemukan kembali dengan sang Kakak, akankah ia bisa mengartikan perasaannya selama ini? Lalu bagaimana dengan si 'Ayam? Mau tau? Baca aja sendiri XD


Don't Leave Me, Niisan!

Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya Papi Min and Mami Kush #MK ngedeathglare

Pair : SasuNaru

Rated : T

Genre : Family, Romance

Warning : Shounenai/BL, gaje, many typo(s), OOC, abal dan sebangsanya, bahasa terserah author. Nggak usah nyolot! #muka begal

.

Author Note : Ok ampunilah Fi karna malah publish fic baru m(_ _)m #sungkem ke readers

Tapi.. tenang aja! Fi nggak berniat buat nelantarin "The Bonds of Future" kok :D Ini emang otak fi aja yang lagi tumpul buat nglanjutinnya. Mungkin karena persiapannya emang gak mateng, jadi kurang kriuk kriuk(?) *Lu ngomongin apaan!*

Btw rasanya nggak afdol aja kalo fic ini gak bisa ikut eksis di Fanfiction. Jadi Fi beraniin diri buat publish "Don't Leave Me, Niisan!" Fi harap fic ini bisa dapet respon positip dari Minna-san ^_^

Ah iya.. Fi juga masih harus banyak belajar dalam pembuatan fic mengingat begitu banyak koreksi dari reader di fanfic yang The Bonds- Karena itu sekali lagi mohon bantuannyaaa~ m(_ _)m

Arigatou karena menyempatkan diri buat baca A/N yang cuma nyempil dan gak ada harganya ini :') Arigatou juga buat Namichiha Ruma yang sempat jadi beta reader di fic ini maupun yang satu lagi

Seperti biasa.. dari pada fi banyak bacot. Mending langsung aja!

Saa MULAI DESUU~

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

(/^0^)/ HAPPY READING MINNA-CCHI \\(^0^\\)

.

.

"Ne Naru... _Niisan_ memang tidak bisa ikut.. tapi, baik-baiklah dengan _Kaachan."_

"..."

".. Hey, kenapa menangis? Suatu saat nanti pasti bisa bertemu lagi. Sampai saat itu tiba.. berjanjilah untuk menjadi kuat! Kau harus bisa melindungi _Kaachan,_ oke _gaki_?"

'Tidak! _Niisan_ , Naru mohon... Jangan tinggalkan Naru!

Gelap. Kenapa jadi gelap? _Ni- Niisan_ di mana? Naru takut hiks...

 _NIISAANN_!'

'Bruk!'

" _I-ittai_..." ringis seorang pemuda yang baru saja terjatuh dari atas gubuk derita (baca: ranjang). Si pemuda yang baru saja menikmati enaknya 'bercumbu' dengan lantai hanya terduduk -masih dilantai- dengan kesadaran yang masih setengah. Kedua tangannya bergerak untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih setia mendiami kedua matanya. Diam. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini. Mungkin masih mengumpulkan nyawa.

...

"Ng... Mimpi ya?" kalimat tanya itu ditujukan lebih untuk dirinya sendiri. Sulit dipercaya memang. Setelah sekian lama, baru tiga hari ini ia terus bermimpi tentang sang kakak. Pertanda, kah? Dua iris berwarna shappier itu terlihat setelah kelopak tan si pemuda terbuka. Mengerjapkan kedua matanya, pemuda beriris shappier itu pun berdiri dan melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju sebuah jam berbentuk kepala rubah. 5 detik kemud-

"... UWAAA! SUDAH JAM SEGINIII?!" teriak si pemuda memotong narasi dari Author :"v

Ia langsung berlari kesetanan sambil menyambar handuk dan memasuki kamar mandi. Oh.. jangan lupakan suara pintu yang menjerit(?) karena tindakkan tidak pintusiawi dari si pemuda shappier. Sungguh suara yang memilukan! Poor pintu.

.

.

.

NARUTO POV

Aku Uzumaki Naruto, 16 tahun. Mulai hari ini resmi menjadi siswa tahun ajaran baru di Konoha High School. Selain itu aku juga akan memulai kehidupanku sebagai anak SMA. Rasanya aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menikmati kehidupan remajaku! Persahabatan, persaingan, dan mungkin... aku juga akan merasakan cinta. YOSH! SEMANGAT MASA MUDAAA~

...

Eh... tunggu dulu! Rasanya aku masih memiliki masalah. Tapi ap-

"AGHH! Baru hari pertama sudah kesiangan! AKU BISA TELAAATT!"

Buru-buru kuraih tas sekolahku, memakai sepatu dan berlari dengan kecepatan _Eyeshield 21_. Ah, tentu saja aku tidak lupa mengunci pintu. Kalian tahu? Keamanan itu penting!

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

Sial! Kenapa kereta hari ini penuh sekali, sih? Aku jadi tidak bisa bernapas!

"Ugh... sesak!" ucapku dengan suara yang lirih. Aku tidak habis pikir. Haruskah aku menyalahkan diriku yang bangun kesiangan, atau mereka yang terlambat dihari pertama memulai aktivitas setelah libur panjang? Eh, bukankah itu sama saja?!

Ugh, Kami-sama... aku tidak mau mati didalam kereta karena kehabisan napas! Setidaknya kalau mati harus dengan cara yang keren. Seperti kecelakaan, jatuh dari tebing atau disekap tero- 'DUG!'

"Hwaa..."

END OF NARUTO POV

.

.

NORMAL POV

"Hwaa..." jerit si pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Naruto. Ia kehilangan keseimbangannya karena senggolan -cukup keras- dari salah seorang penumpang kereta. Tubuh mungil berbalut seragam KHS itu hampir saja terjatuh kalau bukan karena lengan kokoh yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Merapatlah ke pintu..." ucap seorang pemuda berambut raven yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan yang dikenakan Naruto.

Tidak mau berpikir lama, Naruto pun langsung mengikuti perintah si raven. Ia merapatkan punggungnya pada pintu kereta. Dan baru dia sadari bahwa posisinya sekarang menghadap pemuda raven. Begitu dekat. Begitu dekat hingga ia bisa merasakan napas mereka yang saling beradu.

'Ah... warna malam yang indah' batin Naruto tanpa sadar mengaggumi iris pemuda dihadapannya. Lengan kokoh yang tadi menyangga tubuh Naruto kini telah berpindah ke sisi kanan dan kiri si pemuda shappier. Menjaga agar tubuh pemuda mungil di depannya tidak mendapat gangguan dari orang lain dan menyebabkan hilangnya keseimbangan si pemuda manis. Memerangkapnya dalam ruang sempit yang entah bagaimana malah membuat Naruto merasa nyaman.

Err... hanya perasaan Author atau memang wajah mereka semakin dekat, ya?

Entahlah, tapi yang jelas si raven semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah dengan tiga garis halus milik si pemuda manis. Mengikis jarak diantara keduanya hingga...

'CUP'

O-ow... suara apa itu? Adakah yang bisa memberitahu Naruto mengenai apa yang baru saja terjadi? Ehem! Bibir keduanya menyatu dalam ciuman yang lembut. Ciuman tanpa nafsu yang tidak menuntut apapun. Lebih seperti... ciuman perkenalan, mungkin. Sayangnya ciuman manis itu tidak berlangsung lama. Tepat saat Naruto membelalakkan matanya lantaran tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda raven dengan iris onyx didepannya, ia segera saja melancarkan sebuah tinju yang mengarah pada pipi si raven. Cih! Padahal Naruto baru saja menganggapnya sebagai malaikat yang tersesat di jalan kehidupan hingga dipertemukan dengannya untuk meringankan penderitaan-karena-umat-yang-bejibun-di dalam kereta. Turun dari Surga hanya untuk repot-repot menolongnya. Kalau begini nggak ada gunanya tadi Naruto sempat berpikir buat sembah sujud sebagai ucapan terima kasih untuk si raven. Tanpa disadari kedua pemuda, kereta yang mereka tumpangi telah berhenti. Berniat untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, begitu pintu kereta terbuka Naruto langsung berlari keluar dengan segala macam sumpah serapah yang ia tujukan untuk pemuda raven. Lalu, apa yang dilakukan si raven? Yah... dia hanya berdiri di depan pintu kereta dengan satu tangan yang memegang 'bukti cinta' yang diberikan pemuda shappier tadi. Sebuah seringaian terpahat manis diwajah tampannya.

"Hn. Menarik"

.

.

SKIP TIME (Lagi?!)

Di kelas X-1

"Huaahh~ capeknyaaa~ Kepala Sekolah khotbah(?) terlalu lama! Kakiku jadi pegal-pegal." keluh Naruto yang kali ini bersandar dibangkunya. Saat ini ia telah berada di kelasnya. Duduk manis sembari menikmati tiupan lembut sang bayu melalui jemdela yang terbuka. Rambut blonde-nya menari lembut tertiup angin. Belum lagi sinar matahari pagi yang menerpa wajah tan manisnya. Membuat semua murid laki-laki, perempuan, maupun double gender memegang hidung menahan mimisan.

"Yo... Naruto!"

Menolehkan kepalanya kearah si pemanggil, Naruto langsung tersenyum lebar begitu mengetahui seorang pemuda bersurai coklat jabrik dengan tanda segitiga merah terbalik dikedua pipinya berjalan dengan santai menghampirinya

"Kibaaa~ aku tidak menyangka kita akan sekelas!" ucap Naruto sembari meninju pelan lengan sahabatnya. Ia tidak habis pikir. Setelah dua tahun akhirnya mereka bisa sekelas lagi. Lalu apakah 'rusa pemalas' dan 'serangga holic' itu juga satu kelas dengannya? Pandangan Naruto menelusuri seisi kelas.

'Hmm... sepertinya memang tidak sekel- EHH?! BISA-BISANYA DIA TIDUR DI KELAS?! INI KAN MASIH PAGIII~' teriak batin Naruto ketika ia mendapati salah satu temannya yang berambut nanas tertidur dengan posisi duduk tegak. Lengkap dengan iler dan segala macam atributnya! Sampai kiamat pun Naruto ragu ia bisa mengerti jalan pikiran orang jenius macam Nara Shikamaru. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi.

"...to Naruto! Hey, kau ini memikirkan apa, sih? Sampai aku harus berulang kali memanggilmu." tanya Kiba yang merasa heran dengan tingkah sahabatnya pagi ini. Naruto menghela napas. Kemudian menatap Kiba dengan tatapan aku-tidak-apa-apa!-Manis-sekali-kau-perhatian-padaku!. Membuat Kiba menatap horror sang _Uzumaki._

"Nih, ku bawakan untuk mu." si pemuda _Inuzuka_ menyodorkan sebuah bekal pada pemuda dihadapannya.

"Ehh? Untuk ku? ... _Na-nande?"_ tanya Naruto yang merasa keheranan. Tapi, toh pada kenyataannya ia langsung menerima uluran bekal dari Kiba.

'Rejeki tidak boleh ditolak!' dalih si blonde dalam hati. Katakanlah Naruto itu malu tapi mau.

" _Neesan_ sengaja membuatkannya karena tau kau pasti akan kesiangan dan tidak sempat membuat bekal sendiri. Sudah jadi kebiasaanmu datang terlambat di Upacara Penerimaan Murid Baru!" ucap Kiba, menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Bagai-"

"Bagaimana _Neesan_ bisa tahu? Huh! Jangan meremehkan insting keluarga _Inuzuka,_ ya!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum angkuh. Hanya untuk beberapa saat hingga sebuah tangan menggeplak kepalanya. Kiba yang sedang ber-Ouch ria kini menatap sinis si pelaku penggeplakkan.

"Apa maumu Aburame?! Ngajak berantem, ya!"

"Aku hanya menyadarkanmu agar kau tidak menjadi orang yang sombong, Kiba."

Dan percek-cokkan sepihak pun terjadi diantara kubu(?) si pencinta anjing dan si penggila serangga. Naruto yang seharusnya menjadi tokoh utama dalam fic ini hanya bisa pundung dipojokkan lantaran keberadaannya tidak di anggap oleh kedua sohibnya. Poor Naruto.

'Tett... Tet..' (bener nggak sih suaranya?)

Bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi. Kini semua murid telah kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing hingga...

'GREEK'

Suara pintu kelas yang digeser keras membuat seisi ruangan memandang gugup kearah pintu. Mengira seorang guru Killer-lah yang akan masuk. Tapi nyatanya di depan pintu telah berdiri seorang pemuda kece badai dengan rambut raven bergaya _'Chicken butt',_ iris mata berwarna onyx dan kulit putih porselin. Perfecto!

Ia memandang datar ke seantero kelas hingga iris onyx-nya bertemu pandang dengan iris berwarna shappier yang indah. Warna yang bisa membuat iri langit musim panas sekalipun.

Melangkahkan kakinya, si raven berjalan cuek bebek tanpa memandang murid lainnya yang menatap penuh binar kepadanya. Tujuannya saat ini hanyalah satu. Yaitu pemuda blonde beriris shappier yang duduk dibangku pojok belakang.

Berhenti. Si raven menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping kursi Naruto. Mereka saling berhadapan. Naruto yang masih duduk anteng sembari menatap sengit dan si raven yang berdiri tegak dengan muka teflon. Tangan pemuda raven terulur. Bukan pada Naruto, tapi terulur untuk menarik bangku di samping pemuda blonde dan tanpa izin dari Naruto ia langsung saja mendudukinya.

" _Teme!_ Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" teriak Naruto karena tidak terima mendapat teman sebangku seperti si raven. Kenapa tidak terima?

'Tentu saja karena dia telah melecehkanku saat di kereta!' batin Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Author.

"... _Dobe._ Ini satu-satunya bangku yang kosong." tanggap pemuda raven sambil menopang dagu dengan ekspresi bosan.

"GAAHH! _TEME_ SIALAN! Kau... benar-benar menyebalkan! Grrr..." balas Naruto pada akhirnya, menggeram.

'GREKK'

Suara pintu bergeser kembali terdengar. Tatapan para murid yang semula tertuju pada si raven dan si blonde, kini kembali memandang kearah pintu. Seorang pria berambut perak dengan masker yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya berjalan gontai menuju depan kelas. Tidak lupa sebuah buku mencurigakan bersampul orange tersemat indah diantara jemarinya. Ya... sejak awal si pria bermasker memasuki kelas ia telah membaca buku orange tersebut.

"Maaf ya anak-anak, _Sensei_ tadi tersesat di jalan kehidupan gara-gara menolong seorang Nenek yang ingin menyeberang jalan." ucap si pria yang ternyata adalah seorang _Sensei._

'ALASAN KONYOL MACAM APA ITUUU~' batin seisi kelas, kompak.

"Ehem! Aku Hatake Kakashi. Wali kelas kalian mulai saat ini. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kalian mulai memperkenalkan diri sekarang. Hm... mulai dari kau." tunjuk Kakashi mengarah kepada seorang pemuda berambut bob dengan alis tebal. Tunggu dulu! Matanya... matanya terlihat... eksotis? *Author kejang*

Mari kita simak 'beberapa' perkenalan di kelas tersebut.

"YOSH! NAMAKU ROCK LEE! CITA-CITAKU ADALAH MEMBANGKITKAN SEMANGAT MEMBARA ANAK-ANAK MUDA! UWUOOHH... SEMANGAT MASA MUDAAA~" teriaknya menggebu-gebu, membuat seisi kelas ingin melemparnya keluar jendela.

.

"Hoamm~ Nara Shikamaru. Cita-citaku sederhana. Aku hanya ingin hidup seperti awan. Bebas dan tenang. Ketika aku tua nanti, aku mempunyai seorang istri dan 2 orang anak. Yang satu laki-laki dan satunya perempuan, lalu aku akan meninggal duluan, dan begitulah kehidupanku berlangsung. Hoamm~ mendokusei" semua penghuni kelas sweatdrope mendengar rentetan kalimat panjang bak Shinkanse yang menjadi cita-cita pemuda berambut nanas tersebut.

.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Yang aku suka adalah... *melirik pemuda raven* Kyaaaa! Dan cita-citaku adalah... *kembali melirik* Kyaaaa~" Sekali lagi, kelas dibuat sweatdrope oleh seorang murid. Apakah si pinky berambut bubble gum itu baru saja terantuk sesuatu saat berangkat sekolah?

'Ah... pasti karena ceramah kelewat panjang Kepala Sekolah tadi!' batin seisi kelas menyalahkan sang Kepala Sekolah.

.

"Aku Inuzuka Kiba. Cita-citaku adalah... MENGHAPUSKAN ULANGAN DI MUKA BUMI INI! Huaha haa ha- 'SYUUT' 'PRAKK'

Ucapan mulia Kiba terputus karena mendapat lemparan buku Matematika setebal 8 cm dari sang Sensei. Membuat seisi kelas menatap horror pada wali kelas mereka. Setidaknya 'tragedi' tadi memaksa mereka untuk membuat catatan kecil diotak masing-masing untuk tidak main-main dengan seorang Hatake Kakashi.

.

"YOSH! NAMAKU UZUMAKI NARUTO. Cita-citaku adalah mendirikan Kedai _Ramen_ paling enak di _Konoha!_ Yang paling kusukai adalah _ramen_ dan yang paling kubenci adalah menunggu 3 menit saat ramenku matang!" Oh satu lagi pemuda kelebihan gula di kelas ini.

'Sepertinya hari-hariku tidak akan berjalan damai' batin Kakashi meratapi nasibnya.

.

"Uchiha Sasuke..." krik... krikk..

"..." semua murid diam, menyimak.

"..." Kakashi ikut terdiam.

"Hn..." si raven pun melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke _'Dobe-nya'..._ Uhuk! Maksud Author bangkunya.

"... Baiklah, ku rasa tidak ada lagi yang ingin disampaikan _Uchiha-kun_ selain namanya."

Bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi. Begitu selesai memberi hormat pada sang _Sensei_ murid-murid pun langsung berhamburan keluar. Semua keajaiban yang terjadi di kelas jelas membuat cacing-cacing diperut mereka berdemo untuk mendapatkan hak-nya. Makan.

Hal itu juga berlaku pada Naruto. Sambil membawa bakal makanan, kakinya melangkah menuju atap sekolah. Bukan karena Naruto tidak mau bergaul dengan teman-teman di kelasnya. Hanya saja atap sekolah selalu menjadi tempat favorit sang _Uzumaki._ Toh Naruto sendiri orang yang hiperaktif dan supel, jadi bisa dipastikan ia akan langsung akrab dengan teman-teman di kelas barunya, besok.

Begitu pintu menuju atap dibuka, pandangannya langsung menyapu keseluruhan atap hingga matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang berbaring. Tidur mungkin. Yah, sepertinya Naruto terlambat. Karena tempat favoritnya telah lebih dulu dikuasai orang lain. Karena penasaran, Naruto pun memperpendek jarak antara dirinya dan si ' _Putra Tidur'._ Kedua shappier bundar Naruto melebar. Merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"K-kau..."

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

Yuhuuy~ kira-kira bagaimana tanggapan Minna-san atas fic ini? Apakah mengecewakan? Meragukan? Gak jelas alurnya? Atau tidak layak konsumsi? Itu semua terserah pemikiran readers mau gimana. Kalo banyak yang ngedukung bakal Fi bikin multichapter. Tapi kalo banyak yang kecewa mungkin bakal jadi 2 chapter aja. Dan ending-nya mungkin akan terkesan memaksa. Fi nggak mau kebanyakkan omong. Semua terserah bagaimana readers menilai fic ini ^_^

Mind to review?


End file.
